<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Are you sure you want to fight me? by BeachBunny</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24474076">Are you sure you want to fight me?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeachBunny/pseuds/BeachBunny'>BeachBunny</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>DameRey, Damerey Week, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, JediPilot, One Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:28:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>124</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24474076</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeachBunny/pseuds/BeachBunny</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rey and Poe spar in a training match. </p><p>Just a quick one-shot that popped into my head!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Poe Dameron/Rey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Are you sure you want to fight me?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Are you sure you want to fight me?” Rey asks doubtfully. </p><p>Poe cracks his neck as he warms up. “Sure. C’mon, you know you do.” He finds them an empty spot in the training room, avoiding Jess and Kare’s identical smirks as they watch from the other side of the room.  </p><p>“But no Jedi stuff okay?” Poe holds up a hand in warning.</p><p>Rey smirks. “No Jedi stuff.”</p><p>***</p><p>Poe gasps as he’s knocked onto his back. </p><p>Rey doesn’t even sway off-balance, as she drops down to straddle Poe’s chest, Poe’s head between her knees. </p><p>They hear clapping, shouting and even a couple of wolf-whistles that sound suspiciously like Jess’ voice.</p><p> “Huh.” Rey tilts her head, “maybe I do want to fight you.” </p><p>Poe smiles.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>